


Burned

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny gets a sunburn and Luna makes herself useful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

Ginny felt like her skin was burning.

Alright, it likely WAS since she'd forgotten to apply the sun-protective salve before heading out to the beach. But she was so EXCITED. The sight of the water all the way out to the horizon brought her such bubbly-glee that she couldn't wait to get it into her sights, to dip her toes in the ocean and bury herself in the cold, damp sand.

She groaned into her towel, laying face-first on the near empty beach. She groaned because it'd been hours in the sun and she'd been enjoying herself so much that she forgot THIS would happen -- red skin with extra freckles across her nose, and the tightness of feeling like she'd burst out of her own body.

When a cool hand brushed against her burning shoulders, she startled. When the voice spoke, sounding like bells and butterflies, spring breezes and naps in hammocks, she calmed again, murmuring thanks into her arms as she drifted off to sleep.

Above her, Luna rubbed a healing potion into her skin, watching the redness fade away as Ginny's muscles relaxed in the waning sunlight.


End file.
